headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Monarch
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Project Monarch | continuity = MonsterVerse | type = Scientific Research Group | status = | leaders = Bill Randa | members = Aaron Brooks; Bill Randa; Emma Russell; Houston Brooks; Ilene Chen; Ishiro Serizawa; James Conrad; Ling Chen; Mark Russell; Mason Weaver; Sam Coleman; San Lin; Rick Stanton; Vivienne Graham; Walter R. Riccio | allies = G-Team; Godzilla; Madison Russell; Mothra; Senator Willis | enemies = Ghidorah; MUTOs; Rodan | 1st appearance = Godzilla (2014) }} Monarch is the name of fictional organization featured in the shared continuity of the MonsterVerse multimedia franchise. They first appeared in the 2014 feature film remake of Godzilla, then again in the spin-off movie, Kong: Skull Island and again in Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Monarch has also appeared in all adapted media relating to the MonsterVerse. Description Monarch originated in 1946 under the auspices of President Harry S. Truman as a top secret scientific research group, whose goal was to investigate and study various superspecies which have since come to be known as Titans. These Titans were first awakened circa 1915 when noted physicist Albert Einstein first split the atom. The origins of Monarch date back to 1943 when the U.S.S. Lawton was lost at sea; apparently the victim of one of these Titans. The United States government covered up the incident and President Truman used it as the catalyst to establish the Monarch group. Monarch's influence quickly spread and by 1954, they had outposts in every corner of the globe. It was at this time that Monarch had its first encounter with a giant dinosaur-like creature that has since come to be known as Godzilla. Military units attempted to kill Godzilla at Bikini Atoll. In 1973, at the close of the Vietnam War, Monarch supervisor Bill Randa petitioned Senator Willis for permission to have Monarch accompany a Landsat team, accompanied by a military escort, to the mysterious Skull Island, where they believed served as a habitat for one or more superspecies. The ill-fated expedition discovered that such was true as there were numerous breeds of bizarre and exceptionally large animals living on the island. The so-called "king" of these creatures was a massive arthropod that the island natives referred to as Kong. In 1995, Aaron Brooks - son of Houston Brooks from the 1973 expedition led a secret and off-the-books expedition to Skull Island to determine if Kong was still alive and active. They befriended a young Iwi boy named Ato and encountered many of the island's wildlife such as Death Jackals, Leafwings, and Psychovultures before encountering Kong himself. Aaron was the only member of the 1995 expedition to survive. In Janjira, Japan, Monarch had discovered the preserved body of a massive monster, which they classified as a MUTO. They suspected that this creature, or another of its kind, may have been responsible for the sinking of the U.S.S. Lawton in 1943. The creature was still alive, but dormant, and sustained itself by feeding off the energy of a nuclear power plant. The reactor of the plant went into meltdown resulting in several deaths. Monarch covered up the affair and kept close inspection on the MUTO site. In 2014, the Janjira MUTO awakened and left Japan where it made its way to Honolulu, Japan. It was at this time that Godzilla emerged for the first time in sixty years. Godzilla first fought the MUTO in Honolulu, which revealed the existence of giant monsters to the entire world. The MUTO had a mate who went to San Francisco, California, which they began converting into a massive nest for its offspring. Godzilla followed them to San Francisco and destroyed both MUTOS and their offspring, then swam away in peace. Godzilla's apparent defense of the city made many speculate, including Monarch's administration, as to whether he might actually be a force for good. In the years following the 2014 incident, Monarch came under intense scrutiny by the United States government. Sam Coleman, Vivienne Graham, and Ishiro Serizawa attended a senate judiciary committee where it was determined that containment protocols for the Titans would now fall under the jurisdiction of the U.S. military. To this end, the government established G-Team, which combined elements of the United States Army and the United States Air Force that worked in coordination with Monarch. Members * Aaron Brooks * Bill Randa * Emma Russell * Evgenij Medov * Helen Karsten * Houston Brooks * Ilene Chen * Ishiro Serizawa * James Conrad * Ling Chen * Mark Russell * Mason Weaver * Sam Coleman * San Lin * Rick Stanton * Vivienne Graham * Walter R. Riccio Outposts * Outpost 14 - Philippines; Site of Dagon. * Outpost 32 - Antarctica; Site of Ghidorah. * Outpost 33 - Skull Island; Site of Kong. * Outpost 54 - Bermuda; Primary HQ; Site of MUTOs corpses. * Outpost 55 - Arizona; Site of Scylla * Outpost 56 - Isla De Mara; Site of Rodan. * Outpost 58 - Rio de Janeiro; Site of Behemoth. * Outpost 61 - China; Site of Mothra. * Outpost 67 - Munich; Site of Methuselah. Notes & Trivia * The official motto of Monarch is "Beyond logic lies truth". See also External Links * * * Appearances Films * Godzilla (2014) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Kong: Skull Island Comics * Godzilla: Awakening 1 * Skull Island: The Birth of Kong 1 Novels * Godzilla: The Official Movie Novelization * Godzilla: King of the Monsters: The Official Movie Novelization * Kong: Skull Island: The Official Movie Novelization References